Maid Story
by Mekyo-dreams
Summary: Machi and Tohru left their home-kingdom and they're hired by the Sohma family as their maids. Please R&R. I'm not good at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

Its olden times. Back when there were kings and queens and royalty. Please R&R. Criticism welcomed!  


* * *

There were 2 girls running for their life through the woods.

One was wearing a blue maid dress and a white apron over it, signaling others that she _was_ an actual maid. Her brown hair was falling everywhere and waving around her as she ran. Her blue eyes were looking around hoping her and her friend was alone.

The other was also wearing a maids dress, but hers was green. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail so her hair didn't move around as much as her friends. She was looking behind them with her brown eyes, but as she was faced backwards, she fell.

"Itai." She said on the ground.

"Machi-san? Are you okay?" Her friend asked going to Machi's side.

"Yes, Tohru-chan. I'm fine." She replied getting up.

"Nobody's behind us, Machi-san. We should sit down and rest for a while." Tohru suggested, sitting down on a nearby log on the ground nearby them.

"Sure, Tohru-chan. Let's rest." Machi said sitting next to her friend.

"We've been on the run since before sunrise, without eatting any food. Would you like some of the food I brought along?" Tohru asked looking at her friend bringing out a loaf of bread and some fruit.

"Yes. Thank-you, Tohru-chan." Machi said taking some fruit. "Why did you come with me, anyway, Tohru-chan?" She asked eating an apricot.

"I am your personal maid, Machi-san. I'm to follow you till the day you no longer wish for my services!" Tohru replied smiling. "Besides, you running away from the kingdom, I wouldn't be able to sit by while you do such a thing." She said matter of factly.

"Then why didn't you just talk me out of it? Or attempt to?" Machi asked taking another bite of her food.

"Because I understand why you are doing this, Machi-san. Also, I know that once your mind is set on something, you never change it, no matter what." Tohru explained.

"Hey!? Anyone there!?" came a male's voice from in front of them on the path. "I need a little help!" It said.

They packed up their food and looked for the source of the voice.

A little ways down the path, they saw a hole in the ground.

"Hello?" Tohru yelled down the hole.

When they both looked down they saw a male sitting at the bottom.

"Hello?" He cried. He looked up at them. Because of the hole, they could see him that well. "Oh! Thank goodness, could you women help me. I've fallen in a trap meant for the Sohma family. Could you possibly help me?" He said.

"Yea." Machi said looking around. She saw a pretty thick vine and let it drop down to him. "Just climb up." She said loud enough for him to hear her.

"O-Okay." He said unsure that this would work.

He tugged it to make sure it would hold him. When he was sure, he started climbing up the vine.

Once he was up, Machi and Tohru got a good look at him.

He was wearing brown pants that were lose around his body. His white shirt was covered with dirt stains. His...grey hair was disheveled and he had dirt marks on his face too. His grey eyes were looking at them.

'Does he really have GREY hair and eyes?' Machi thought. 'I thought only the Sohmas were the ones with unlikely hair and eye color.'

"Thank-you both for helping me. I got lost a little working in the back here. Might I know your names?" He asked sitting on the log they were sitting on not that long ago.

"My name's Machi Honda. This is my sister, Tohru Honda. We're looking for some work, somewhere. Now we should learn your name. It's only fair." Machi said looking at him.

"Yuki. Yuki Sohma. I think our manshion needs some helpers. Just follow me and I'll get you both a job." He said getting up from his spot.

"Yes. Thank-you, Sohma-san." Tohru said bowing.

He was walking a good distance in front of them so Tohru decided to talk to Machi.

"Machi-san?" Tohru whisperred as a precaution.

"Hm?"

"Why did you lie about your last name?" Tohru asked.

"Because, if I told him my real name, then he would probably alert my parents that I was here, and I'd have to go back. I'm not going back, not after I came this far." Machi said just looking ahead of herself.

"That makes sense...I guess." Tohru said. She was taught to just accept what Machi said, because if she asked, she would never understand the answer after it. It was usually more complicated then the first one.

* * *

Hoped you liked it! Please R&R.

PS: I know Machi's OoC and I did say she lied about her last name.


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...sadly. Please enjoy!

* * *

"Here we are." Yuki-san said walking into a clearing.

Both Tohruchan and I looked amazed.

In front of us was the Sohma castle. It was about 4 stories high, plus 2 stories under the ground and the attic. It was a light shade of purple and it was magnificent in their view.

Before the castle was a large garden that wrapped around the whole castle, full of multiple color of roses, lillys, and every flower there is. Also, around the gardens were 12 animal figures cut out of the bushes. Closest to them was a purple rose bush cut out in a shape of a rat. The one next to it had a cluster of black and white cosmos in the shape of a miniture ox. Next was a bush of orange and black carnations in the shape of a tiger. Then there were a bunch of sunflowers in the shape of a rabbit. A violet bush in a pale pink color were next in a shape of a dragon. Snowballs in the shape of a coiled up snake. A bush of dark color stargazers in the shape of a horse were next to those. Next was a bush of sweet pea flowers in a light orange in the shape of a sheep. Dark pink penoy in the shape of a monkey was next. Birds of paridise were set about in the shape of a sparrow. Dark blue cornflowers were next in the sshape of a dog. And finally were some dark azaleas in the shape of a boar.

"Wow!" Tohru-chan said. "This a wonderful garden!" She exclaimed. She's always loved flowers.

"It is pretty." I said still looking at the rat one.

"Oh!" Tohru-chan said suddenly. "They're the chinese zodiac!" She would catch that. I noticed that her smile deflated a little after looking around again.

"Yes that's right, Honda-san." Yuki-san said.

"Since you're a Sohma prince, you shouldn't be so formal. Also, we're both "Honda-san's" or did you already forget our names?" I asked looking over at him. He seemed surprised.

"Ah...your right. Then how about, Tohru-san and Machi-san?" Yuki-san asked.

"That's fine." I said quietly.I was still looking at the rat one. I've always liked mice and rats, don't know why, just have.

"Now, let's go and see if we need more help." Yuki-san said walking on the path through the garden.

Tohru and I were right behind him.

We walked into the castle and I instantly saw guards running around everywhere and a ...girl ...I think, in the middle of the comotion.

"We can't seem to find him anywhere, Ayame-sama." the first guard said looking at him while bowing. the rest of them were bowing behind him.

"Forgive us, Ayame-sama!" bellowed out the rest of the guards.

"What are you doing now, Ayame?" Asked a man behind the girl with hair in a ponytail and some of it falling over his right eye.

"Oh! It's terrible, Ha'ri! My dear and precious brother was gone early this morning and has yet to return to us! I only hope that he's perfectly ok! For if there is something bigger thena scratch on his gorgious face, then I will hunt the preputrator down and make him atone for what he's done!!" The girl said.

The male just sighed and pointed towards Yuki-san, Tohru-chan and I . "He's right there." he said before leaving the girl with them, he also dismissed the guards. "Idiot." he muttered.

"My presious Yuki-chan!!" she yelled running towards us. "I was extremly worried over your health!" Then she tried to hug Yuki-san, but he moved over a little making the girl fall.

""You shouldn't have been. I'm fine, nii-san." Yuki-san siad

"Wait, nii-san?" Tohru said, not even noticing she was talking. "Your a guy!?!"

Great going, Tohru-chan. Now we'll get kicked out of here and-

"Why yes, you gorgeous flower you, I'm a guy. But you thought I was so pretty that i must be a girl! But you are wrong. Who are you two. Don't think I've seen you around the castle before. My name's Ayame Sohma-san, you?" Ayame-san said looking at us.

"I'm Machi Honda, and She's Tohru Honda. We were brought here by your brother." I said keeping my my face stone. I thought he was a girl too. But I don't want him saying that to me also. "We were told that there might be a job here for us."

"Did you guys save my precious brother!? Oh! I am so grateful for the two of you! Of course there is one...A couple just quit, so there is an opening!" Ayame said.

"Let me guess, Kagura-san's personail maids just left." Yuki said.

"You'd be correct! I have such a smart brother!" Ayame said cuddiling Yuki.

"It's called common sense since her maids keep quitting after a few days." Yuki said trying to push Ayame away from him.

Just what kind of girl is this "Kagura-san"?

"So...We're going to be her new personal maid?" I asked. I'm hoping not, but it might be the only job me and Tohru can get.

"Yes, my precious new maid!" Ayame said still hanging onto Yuki.

"Get off of me!" Yuki said hitting Ayame over the head. Nice job, Yuki-sama!

"Owww. I guess I'll have Ha'ri look at this. Goodbye, Newlings!" Ayame said waving goodbye to us.

"Wi-Will he be okay?" Tohru asked worried. She's always been like that, worried over the smallest thing.

"Yes, he'll be fine. Hatori-san probably won't kill him." Yuki said. 'Probably'? What kind of people live here? "Anyway, you will be attending to Kagura-san, but only after you learn the castle's directions, well...most of them. And you'll be taught by two of our already employed maids. They've both been great help here. This way." Yuki said as he left in a direction down the hallway. We followed after him as he continued talking. "They always show around our newest maids. They aren't the oldest maids, but they are the ones with most of their time their hands. They do help out other maids, but they aren't exactly maids themselves. They just help out around the place and then they just relax. They are my personal maids, but I don't like to rely on others and the other scares me. Here they are." Yuki said as we saw two girls just having tea in the kitchen.

"Did you need us for something, Yuki-sama?" The black haired one asked.

"I wanted you two to show around these two. They are new here and they are going to be Kagura-san's new personal maids." Yuki explained.

"Yea, sure thing, prince." The blond said.

"Thank you." Yuki said to them. "Well, I'll see you later. Ja Ne, Tohru-san, Machi-san. I leave them to you two, Hanajime-san, Uotani-san." With that he left.

"Ja Ne, Yuki-sama." Tohru said bowing as he left.

* * *

I do the tour next chapter. Please Review your thoughts! Any comments accepted! :)


End file.
